


Demi Dewi Sate Kelinci

by httpspica



Series: Balada orang kampung [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Basti is the gay one shh, I was really bored, I'm Sorry, Indecent Indonesian, Indonesian Kampung AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspica/pseuds/httpspica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firman dilamar seorang lelaki gay penjual sate kelinci; perasaannya campur-aduk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demi Dewi Sate Kelinci

**Author's Note:**

> \--  
> Firman Alamsyah: Philipp Lahm  
> Basuki Sitegar: Bastian Schweinsteiger
> 
> \--
> 
> Basically dibuat saat bosan dan mager, you know, as Zah said "Boredom kan jendela creativity!" while this is not creative at all even the slightest, mind you. Thank you #GNTKampungAU maker buddies for this hella shitty AU. I hope you're guilty.

Hal –gila- terakhir yang bakal Firman lakukan pasti adalah untuk menerima lamaran nikah seorang cowok homo. Cowok homo. Cowok homo yang jualan sate kelinci memakai saos mustard nggak jelas di seberang rumah kostannya. Cowok homo yang pecicilan setengah mampus liat kelinci bahagia mirip anak TK liat temannya kejebur got, padahal sendirinya jualan sate kelinci –ironis. Cowok homo yang bakal sok pamer otot padahal wajah mulus kayak bayi sapi. Sudah sekitar 6 tahun mereka kenal satu sama lain, dan sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu pandang _(dengan background daun lidah buaya berguguran)_ si cowok homo sepertinya tidak pernah lelah untuk membuat Firman terpesona _(selalu gagal)_.

Namanya Bagus Sitegar. Percampuran Jawa-Batak tapi wajah mirip orang suku Aborigin blasteran Jerman. Umurnya setahun lebih muda dari Firman tetapi tingginya, ya dewi sate kelinci, udah mirip jerapah aja. Tahun ketiga mereka kenal akhirnya Bagus mengutarakan cintanya pada Firman; waktu itu pesta HUT Kampung Mansyaf, dan Bagus menyatakan cinta di depan semua warga kampung dengan ancaman bakal berhenti jualan sate kelinci kalau nggak diterima. Lalu Firman terima cintanya _(akibat diteror sekampung)_ , dan mereka pacaran.

Firman bego emang.

Ngapain lu pacaran sama cowok homo kalau lo emang 100% lurus? Apalagi Firman dianggap bagian “bawah” di hubungan mereka, kenapa tidak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau Bagus bakal ngelamar suatu hari nanti? Sumpah, ia berasa ingin mandi dari air yang berasal dari 7 saluran ledeng istana keramatnya Pak Lurah. Sumpah. Malu rasanya ketemu sama orang. Entah orangtua Firman lah, atau mantan ceweknya Firman lah, tetangga lah, pasti pertanyaannya ya sama,"katanya kamu lurus, Man?" Firman biasanya tertawa setelah ada yang tanya seperti itu, sambil mencekik orangnya dalam hati. "Maklum lah, saya kan anak kuliahan, emosi belum stabil," biasanya Firman menjawab.

Saking malunya Firman pernah mogok kuliah selama dua bulan (kebetulan jadwal kelasnya juga nggak padat). Saat itu sedang marak-maraknya game online via Facebook, belum gaul kalau belum main Petsos; katanya. Jadi Firman menghabiskan waktunya selama mogok kuliah bermain game laknat penggaet sejuta umat ke neraka game online tersebut. Berteman pula dengan seseorang dari dunia maya. Lahdalah, teman virtualnya itu cowok homo pula. Kemudian tersebar gosip Firman ngegaet cowok selain Bagus, Bagus ngambek, warung Sate Kelinci Mas Bagus tutup, Firman hampir dipannggilin tim Densus 88 gara-gara Mamat menggila kekurangan asupan Sate. Hidup Firman makin rumit. Mau rasanya jadi patung Pancoran.

Firman sadar kalau sekali masuk ke lingkaran maho, terjebaklah dirimu selamanya.

  
Demi dewi sate kelinci, Firman masih lurus.

_-Sepertinya._

 

 

  
Kencan mereka biasanya sebatas traktiran pecel lele di warung Kris Krisnanto bareng gebetannya, si raksasa Mahmud Noer. Mereka hanya bisa pacaran saat malam minggu, itupun terbatas waktunya. Kalau malam minggu biasanya orang pacaran pergi ke taman ria, Bagus dan Firman justru tinggal di rumah. Bukan biar nggak pulang pulang berbadan dua kayak lagu Dewi Persik bukan; tetapi untuk menyiapkan daging kelinci (dan menyiapkan mental memotong daging makhluk tak berdosa) jualan Bagus esok hari. Dan Bagus. Idih. Laki macam apa motong daging kelinci pakai tangis arung jeram air terjun Iguazu.

Biasanya Firman menginap di rumah Bagus setelah itu; entah apapun yang dilakukan Bagus saat Firman tidur Firman tidak peduli, ia hanya mau tidur, titik.

 

 

Tapi bukan berarti pacaran sama Bagus tidak enak. Kalau misalnya Firman itu wanita, dan Bagus bukan seorang gay kampungan seperti sekarang, mungkin Firman bakal langsung jatuh cinta. Bohong besar kalau bilang Bagus bukan orang yang gentle, ataupun baik, ataupun penyayang ataupun sabar. Walau sering kali Firman memang rasanya diperlakukan seperti kucing peliharaan; digandeng, dibopong ke tempat tidur saat mengantuk, dicium saat Firman sedang membuat skripsi. Firman tidak mau mengaku tetapi ia juga sangat menikmati dimanja seperti itu. Kalau biasanya lelaki yang memanjakan, kalau bersama Bagus ia rela kemachoan dirinya direnggut oleh sifat gentle milik Bagus.

Bagus sesekali pernah juga menggoda pacarnya sampai naik pitam. Trik apalagi kalau bukan _"noh gua sama yang lain lu cemburu gak?"_. Pas itu Firman sedang sibuk riwa-riwi fotokopian-rumah-fotokopian-rumah-kuliah-rumah-Bagus-warung akibat skripsinya yang sudah sampai tingkat revisi. Bagus cemburu, iya, cemburu sama skripsi; lalu ia iseng mencari masalah agar pacarnya itu juga cemburu. Rencana bego itu hampir membunuh satu desa. Singkatnya, satu desa hampir mengungsi ke Gurun Sahara. Firman ngamuk, Bagus hampir terbunuh, Lukman  _(yang naasnya mendapat peran selingkuhan Bagus)_ kabur ke kota sebelah demi perlindungan, Kepala Desa -Mursadi- hilang tanpa jejak.

 _"Kampung sebelah serem banget jir_ , _"_ terdengar desas-desus seperti itu setelah pre-apocalypse kampung absurd tersebut.

 

 

Tiap kali ingat masa-masa lebay dan alay mereka waktu awal pacaran, Firman hanya bisa tertawa ngenes. Orang gila mana yang mau pacaran dengan lelaki homo kampungan macam Bagus? Iya, cuma Firman. Mungkin itu juga mengapa Bagus jomblo selama 16 tahun sebelum ketemu Firman.

 

 

Mungkin Firman beneran sudah gila.

 

 

Cukup gila untuk mengatakan  _"aku bersedia_ _"_ pada kekasihnya, ditonton masyarakat satu kampung.


End file.
